The City Of Love
by wmyb1D x
Summary: Starting in a new city not expecting to find love aswell as new friends... M for mild swearing. Louis Tomlinson Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ever so please enjoy I know it's not the best but I hope you guys like it :).

Chapter 1

I look out to the view from the window of our new apartment there's tall buildings and beautiful snow lightly covering the city "Hurry up Mia" I yell to my best friend. "Coming" she calls back. "Can you believe were finally here" she says coming up beside me. I look around out the window at all the people and buildings then look back at her "No I can't it's amazing and I've only seen the view from our apartment" I laugh "Well lets go see how much more amazing it is" she says as she grabs my arm pulling me out the door and down the street towards lots more people. "We reach a cute little café on the corner of a busy street "Mi's you want to get a coffee" I ask her "Yes I'm freezing" she replies. We go inside the cute café it was decorated with fairy lights. Cute pictures were hung on the walls and it smelt like brewed coffee and cinnamon from the pastries on display. "We ordered our coffee's and sat down on couches beside a window. "Mia and I began talking about everything we were going to do here in London. I was excited to start my new job modelling for a small underwear company while Mia was excited to start dancing for a small dance studio teaching ballet, jazz and hip hop.

We finished our coffees as we were leaving a group of screaming girls came running past us. We followed them to see what all the commotion was about when we caught up they screaming around 5 cute guys who I recognised as One Direction from posters around London. The first one had the most incredible smile with dimples I could see his beautiful emerald eyes and his curly brown hair which just made him that much cuter. The guy next to him had short light brownish hair his eyes were brown but were intoxicating to look at. The third guy had blonde short hair and had an accent but I wasn't close enough to hear him. The fourth guy had jet black hair his eyelashes were long but made his eyes stand out he could be a model he was so gorgeous. The last guy was adorable he had brown hair that swept to the side his bluey green eyes were mesmerising his smile was cheeky but cute he was gorgeous. Mia was staring at the guy with the emerald eyes she looked intrigued. When we finally realised we were staring we started walking away when we heard someone ask "Do you want anything signed loves?" asked the curly haired boy. I answered because Mia was just staring in shock at him "No we just came to see what all the screaming was about" I smiled. "Yeah it gets quite loud, but it's all a part of being in a band" he laughed "I'm harry and you are?" "I'm Ella and this is Mia" I answered pointing to Mia who still hadn't found her voice. "Beautiful names for beautiful girls" Harry winked. We both blushed at his compliment. "Come on you can come meet the boys" I looked at Mia she nodded "alright then" I agreed. Harry turned around and started walking towards the four other guys. "Guys this is Ella and Mia" Harry greeted "Ella, Mia this is Liam" he pointed to the boy with intoxicating brown eyes Liam waved shyly. "Niall" he pointed to the blonde boy with the accent which I realised was Irish when he said hello. "Zayn" Harry pointed to the boy with beautiful long eyelashes "Vas happenin?" Zayn said with a cheeky smile. "Then we have Louis" Harry pointed to the boy with the bluey green eyes and cheeky smile. He took my hand and kissed it "Hello beautiful" then looked at Mia and winked "Hey Love" We both blushed again. I said hello to all of them while Mia shyly waved she was nervous. "I'm guessing your new here" Harry said "Yeah we are it that obvious" I laugh "A little considering you didn't chase after us" He laughed. Harry started talking to Mia who finally started to get her voice back. While Louis was talking to me "So love where ya from are?" Louis asked "I'm from New Zealand" I say "Wow long way to move" he says "Yeah I guess but me and Mi's have always wanted to come here so we did" I say while smiling "You'll love it here it's beautiful especially when it snows" He says "So would you two like a tour of the city? Louis asks loud enough for Mia and Harry to hear. Mia and I look at each other "Sure" We say at the same time. "Great" Louis grins at me and takes my hand. "Come on boys lets go" He motions at Niall, Zayn and Liam .They all start following me and Louis. I look down at me and Louis's hands then at Louis he smiles a cute smile at me. I can feel my cheeks getting warmer as he squeezes my hand "You're beautiful when you blush" He whispers to me. "Come on you lot there's a city to see" He yells behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Louis leads us to a red double decker bus "Climb on love" he said while climbing on.

I climbed to the top and sat next to Louis then Niall, Liam and Zayn joined us with Mia and Harry sitting opposite us talking closely. The bus started to move Liam ,Niall ,Zayn and Louis were pointing to things showing me London.

Louis grabbed my hand and entwined our hands I looked up at him in shock but he just winked and smiled.

I felt myself blush for the third time since I'd met them.I was chatting with Zayn he was very quiet but once you got talking with him he was very funny and quite smart and of course beautiful.

"So does Louis have a girlfriend?" I blurted out_. omg did I seriously just say that _I thought to myself Zayn looked at me and laughed "I mean cause I don't want her getting the wrong idea me hanging out with him and all an-"

"Don't worry he's single" Zayn interupted while still laughing at me.

Louis tugged on my hand pulling me towards him _Thank god he didn't hear me_ I thought.

As I reached him he pointed to a beautiful park with a lake it looked gorgeous with the snow lightly dusting it "It's beautiful" I said "I know we should go there sometime" He said while smiling at me hoping I got his hint. "Sure it looks so pretty " I say looking at him . "Whenever you want to love " He replied I smiled "Okay".

I looked over at Mia and Harry,he was playing with her long blonde hair while they were talking.

"they look cute" I whispered to Louis "Yeah he's flirting with her big time" he laughed I laughed with him. "You have beautiful eyes they light up when you laugh" Louis said once he stopped laughing. I blushed at his compliment "Thank you" I giggled clearly embarrassed.

"Beautiful" he whispered as his fingers brushed my cheek lightly. I looked up at him through my lashes and he leaned in and I felt his lips on mine it was sweet and loving as his hands stayed on my hips mine went around his neck.

We could hear the boys and Mia whistling but we didn't care we were in our own world. When we broke apart "Wow" I whispered breathlessly Louis just smiled at me and entwined our fingers.

The bus stopped we were back to where we were when climbed on. Louis led me down the stairs to the street "Should we eat" he asked everyone. There were a choruses of yes's. "Nando's" He said turning to Niall.

Niall's face lit up as he nodded his head. I laughed at his adorable face he was pulling. "Nando's good for you babe?" Louis asked me I blushed at the nickname and nodded my head.

We all walked to Nando's with Louis and harry cracking jokes and Niall laughing at just about everything.

Mia was walking next to me "So you and Louis eh?" she said while nudging me "Yeah I guess" I said while smiling and giggling "What about you and harry?" I asked she blushed "He's so sweet and nice not to mention drop dead gorgeous" I laughed and carried on walking.

When we got there we got to our table and ordered we messed about until our food came. "This is really good" I said "Have you guys never been here?" Niall asks in disbelief "No" Mia and I reply laughing at all the boys faces. "h-h-h how could you not of been to Nandos" Niall asked obviously still in shock "They don't have many in New Zealand" I answered still laughing at his cute face.

After they got over the shock of us never having nandos before we decided to go to Harry and Louis's apartment.

**AN: Sorry about the short chapter will update soon :).**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We all walked there we said bye to the other boys and switched numbers so we could all keep in touch with each other. We entered their apartment they offered us something to drink we both said no.

"Should we watch a movie?" Harry suggested "Yeah sure what one?" I replied "Bambi!" Harry and Louis said at the same time both giving each other a look. Mia and I looked at each other confused but we went along with it.

Louis got popcorn and a blanket for him and I we snuggled up on the couch while Mia and Harry snuggled up on the floor.

When the movie was finished Louis and harry kept looking at us "What!" I asked "Aren't you sad you can cry if you want to" Louis said then I clicked "Oh that makes sense no I don't really cry at movies" I replied while smiling. "I do just this is a cartoon I mean it's sad but not that sad" Mia said Harry looks at Mia in disbelief "Damn" Louis mumbled.

I get up and look at the clock on the wall 8 o clock the clock read "Shit we better get going Mi's" I say "Yeah" she replies "Sorry boys we start work tomorrow" I say smiling sadly. "Okay" they say clearly disappointed.

I help Louis clean up while Mia and Harry are saying good comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me "I wish you didn't have to leave" he whispers "I know but I have to, you'll see me tomorrow though right?" I ask"Yeah if you want to see me " He says while smiling "Aww of course I do" I say "Okay" He says while smiling.

I turn to see Harry and Mia kissing quite passionately. Louis turns me around and kisses me goodbye "See you later beautiful" he winks at me as Mia and I leave .

We get home and were both tired so we go straight to bed after getting changed I see a new txt on my phone from _Louis x_- **Night beautiful sweet dreams xx-Lou**

I smile and txt him back **Night Lou xox–Els. **Then i finally get into bed thinking about Louis and our kiss and how different it felt from any other kiss I've had it was gentle and loving.I felt sparks all through my body.I eventually fall asleep.

**AN: Sorry it's short but it's all I had time for to write :).**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up I could hear banging coming from the kitchen I slowly sat up and got out of my warm comfy bed and walked into the kitchen where the noise coming from.

"Mi's what are you doing?" I asked looking at my clearly confused friend. "I'm trying to find a big bowl but all we have are pots" she said getting up from the floor. "And why would you need a big bowl?" I asked "Because Harry and Louis are coming for dinner and I need a bowl to put the salad in" she says looking at the pot in her hand "Do you think I could put it in here" I laugh "No, why are you starting now it's only 7:45 in the morning?" I say checking my phone "and don't you have work?"

"No they said they don't need me today cause my classes don't start till tomorrow" she says while putting the pot on the bench "and I'm starting now because I want to be fully prepared she says.

"Right okay well I have work so I'm gonna go get ready and leave you to use you to cook" I say while walking to my bedroom.

I quickly pick a pair a black skinny's , a cute top and my ballet flats then brush my long brown hair and straighten it.

Quickly put on some eye liner,mascara and some light eye shadow.I grab my bag and say bye to Mia who still looks totally lost.

I head towards the bus stop I sit down and wait for the bus when I hear a car toot I look over to wear it came from to see Louis getting out of his black Porsche.

I get up and head over towards him "Hi what're you doing here" I ask "Well I was going to offer you a ride but since your not happy to see me ill go" he says with a cheeky smile "No of course I'm happy to see you and I ride would be great" I say while grinning "Great hop in" he says while opening the door for me "thank you" I say "your welcome babe" he says and winks at me.

The car ride was filled with conversation. "So you coming for dinner?" I ask "Yeah but well be running a bit late" he says while grinning "oh okay ill let her know"

I say smiling _I wonder what he's up to_ I think to myself.

The car slowly stops "thanks for the ride" I say and kiss his cheek "bye" I say and get out of the car "bye babe have a good day" he says while winking and drives off.

My day finally ends I grab my bag and head outside towards the bus stop outside work I check my phone **4 missed calls** from Mia so I quickly call her.

"Thank god where have you been" she asks sounding relieved "Um at work, why what's up" I ask "I've been calling for ages I don't know what I'm doing cooking is soo not my thing I think I burnt the bread and the salad looks disgusting I think I undercooked my chicken and I'm freaking out Els"

I laugh "It's okay Mi's ill b home in 20 and the boys are gonna be running late I think their up to something ill fix it so don't freak" I say "Okay thank god their gonna be late cause I look like a mess" I laugh "okay see you soon" I say and hang up my bus arrives and 20 minutes later.

I walk in the door "omg" I say as I look around the kitchen there's smoke everywhere so I go open the windows "Mia!" I yell "Hey" she says "What the hell happened in here?" I ask her "I cooked"

"omg okay well firstly throw the bread out,cut some more stuff for the salad and ill fix the chicken and clean up" I say "okay sounds good" she says.

Half an hour later the chickens cooked the salad and bread are perfect and the smoke is gone the kitchen looks tidier aswell.

"I think you should cook from now on" Mia laughs "Yeah good Idea" I say laughing with her.

"Okay I'm gonna go get changed" I say turning to my room "Yeah me too" Mia says.I throw on a cute blue dress with a black belt around my middle with black heels.

I brush my hair and re straighten it I add some more makeup and head back out to the kitchen. Mia comes out wearing a black one shoulder dress with black heels "Wow you look amazing hun" I say "So do you" she winks at me.

"So what time did they say they were coming?" Mia asks "I have no idea Louis just said they would be late but he was grinning so I think their up to something" I say looking at my phone "Wait you saw him today?" she asks "Oh yeah sorry forgot to tell you, yeah he picked me up this morning taking me to work" I say while smiling "Awww he's so sweet" she says while smiling "Yeah he is" I say smiling to myself.

10 minutes later after Mia kept asking me if she looked alright the door bell rang. I answered "Hey you two, wow they're gorgeous" I say while smiling and pointing to the huge bouquet of red roses in both of their hands.

"Hey beautiful" Louis says while kissing my cheek and handing me the flowers "Hey Ella" Harry says after hugging me. "Hey" Mia says shyly to Harry "Hey you look incredible" Harry says looking at her in awe and handing the flowers over to her.

"Thanks, they smell amazing " she says while hugging him "Hi Louis" she says after "Hey Hazza's right you look great, You both do" He says turning to me I blush "thank you, So is that why you were running late?" I ask "Yeah we wanted to surprise you."

"Well it was a great surprise, So are we ready to eat I ask?" "Yeah it smells amazing" Harry says "Yeah only cause Els had to fix it, I tried cooking today but it didn't turn out to well" Mia says laughing "it wasn't too bad anyway let's eat.

We all finish our meals I start collecting plates while Harry and Mia are talking "I can help if you want babe?" Louis says "Sure thanks" I reply. "Oh just put the dishes there ill put them in the dishwasher later" I tell Louis "Okay love" he replies.

"You're a great cook babe" Louis says "Aw thanks I'm not that great but I'm not horrible" I say looking at him and biting my lip "You know when you bite your lip it makes you look really sexy" He says while coming closer to me and putting his hands on my hips. "Do I hmm maybe I should do it more often" I say as I look into his bluey green eyes "Definitely" He says as he leans in and our lips connect. We part "Yeah you should definitely do it more often" Louis says while smiling his perfect smile "Well if that's the reaction I get I think I might" I wink at him.

"Come on lets see what those two are up to" I say I grab his hand and head out to the lounge Mia and harry were talking closely and she was laughing at something he said.

"God you two are seriously adorable" I say Mia and Harry both blush "Not as adorable as us babe" Louis whispers to me as he pulls me to sit down on the couch.

"How was your first day at work babe?" Louis says while playing with my hair "It was good I didn't model today but I helped with the behind the scenes stuff it's actually fun behind the scenes and on the camera.

What about you how was your day?" I ask "It was good we had a few signings and an interview which harry totally ruined" he says while winking at Harry

"What I did not" Harry said defending himself. "You did you basically told her we were gay together"

Mia and I looked at each other and started laughing. "I didn't I said we slept in the same bed sometimes" Harry said blushing.

"Yeah and that a carrot wouldn't cover my penis so now everyone thinks were gay thanks to Harry" Louis said playfully glaring at harry who was blushing.

"well that does sound a bit gay are you two gay with each other?" I say turning serious "WHAT NO!" they both yell Mia and I start laughing again

"okay okay I believe you" I say kissing Louis's cheek "I'm not sure but if you two see each other naked…" Mia trails off

"No no it's harry that gets naked not me" Louis says "but how did he know a carrot wouldn't cover your penis if he hasn't seen you naked" I say lifting an eyebrow

"It was one time and we were drunk not my fault I have a photogenic memory" Harry says we all start laughing at Harry's comment .

"Well surely you two have seen each other naked" Louis says raising an eyebrow "Yeah of course but it's weirder for guys to see guys naked than girls to see girls naked" I say

"Yeah we always walk around in our bra's sometimes naked" Mia says I laugh at Harry's face "I think we should just pop round sometimes without calling" Harry says "Yes great idea Harold" Louis says

"Haha now we wont " I say winking at them "I'm sure you will" Louis says kissing me again. "Hmmm maybe we'll think about it" I say smiling at him.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Louis whispers in my ear "Yeah let's go" I whisper back.

We get up and leave Mia and Harry don't even notice their so involved in their own conversation. "I wanna show you this place I always go to when I just want to think, come on" Louis says while taking my hand in his. "Sure" I smile at our hands.

**AN: longer chapter this time hope you liked it :).**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"London's so beautiful at night, all the lights and the people it's just wonderful" I say while twirling around "It really is , it's even better when you have someone as beautiful as you to walk around with" Louis says while joining me in twirling around "Are you ever not so lovely?" I say while coming to a stop to look at him "yes, only to people I don't like" he laughs while looking straight into my eyes.

"Come on babe or we'll never get there" He says while pulling me along "Okay, okay" I say laughing.

"Okay were nearly there but you have to close your eyes" Louis says turning to me "Really Lou?" I say looking at him "Please" he says pouting "Fine okay but you have to promise you won't let me trip" I say as I close my eyes "Promise babe" he kisses my cheek. We carry on walking for a little while longer.

"Okay you can open your eyes now" he says. I open my eyes it's beautiful, there's a big tree in the corner with a bench next to it, and it's overlooking all of London "Wow no wonder you come up here to think it's so peaceful "I say while walking over to the bench in the corner.

" Yeah you're the first person I've brought up here" He says shyly "Really? , well I'm glad you did it's beautiful" I say grabbing his hand.

"Ella" "Yeah" I say turning to him "I really like you and I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me?" He says looking into my eyes "I really like you to Lou and of course I would love to go on a date with you" I lean into kiss him, he leans into the kiss. His tongue traces my bottom lip asking for entrance I oblige, our tongues mesh together.

We finally pull apart breathless "We should probably start walking back Harry and Mia will be wondering where we are and I have work in the morning" I say while standing up "Yeah we should, we have interviews first thing, need my beauty sleep" he winks at me, I laugh "Course Lou" I say smiling.

The walk home is filled with banter and Louis making me laugh with his silliness. We arrive back at my apartment and open the door to Harry lying on top of Mia half naked grinding on the couch "Oh fuck, shit sorry" I say and close the door and turn to Louis who's pissing himself laughing I join in with him "do you think they'll be decent now?" I ask Louis "Probably did you see Harrys face" Louis says whilst laughing.

I knock on the door instead of opening it "You can come in now were clothed" Mia says .I open the door to a clearly embarrassed Harry and Mia "You two had fun then" I say winking at them they both blush.

"We best get going before these two decide to rip each others clothes off again" Louis says pointing at Harry and Mia who blush again but carry on talking "Thank you for taking me to your thinking spot Lou it was beautiful" I say "Your welcome babe , I'll call you later" "Okay" He kisses me goodbye "Come on Harry don't you think you've kissed her enough tonight" Louis says while walking towards them

"Shut up Lou I'm coming, Bye babe" He kisses Mia goodbye "Bye Ella sorry about before" He says as he hugs me good bye "Don't worry about it, I'll see you later" I tell him "Bye Mia , Bye baby" Louis says while he hugs me and Mia "Bye" we both say.

I shut and lock the door "Eventful evening" I say to Mia "Yeah it was" she says smiling to herself "I'll go clean the kitchen up if your tired Els" Mia says "Oh yeah if you don't mind , Night hun" I say as I kiss her cheek goodnight "night sweet dreams."

I get into bed feeling all tingly and butterflies in my tummy. I toss and turn but sleep wouldn't come so I decide to go on facebook I open my page up to see 100+ notifications I click on it to see what's happening that so interesting.

Comments from one direction fans saying I'm ugly and I don't deserve Louis there were so many, some of them were nice saying I was pretty and Louis and I looked good together but most of it was hate I just kept reading all the hurtful comments it made me feel awful.

I closed facebook I felt like crying how could fans be so mean to someone they don't even know.I decided to just ignore it and go to sleep. I eventually fell asleep but woke up feeling horrible about myself.I got up and got ready for work I threw on some red skinny jeans, a plain white top and my black boots and left my hair naturally wavy and put some light makeup on.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen and got a bowl out for cereal I just put the milk in when Mia comes into the kitchen in tears "Mi's what's wrong ?" I asked rushing over to hug her "I went on my facebook and there was so much hate from one direction fans they were so mean they called me fat and ugly and said harry would dump me" Mia sobbed.

"Oh hun I know they did it to me aswell but don't worry there just fans of the boys, I know there hurtful but you just have to ignore it okay and Harry really does like you and he doesn't think any of those things okay?" I say while hugging her.

"I guess your right but why would they do it to you, your perfect?" She asks "Oh yeah I'm perfect… not Mi's I'm far from perfect" I say "Yeah sure you are anyway I think your right we just have to forget about it maybe we should delete our facebooks and just use our twitters?" Mia says "Yeah might not be a bad idea" I agree "Okay well I have to get to work will you be okay?" I ask Mia "Yeah I'm fine I just wasn't expecting it" she says "Yeah I know what you mean, okay bye hun call me if you need me and have a good first day bye"I say as I grab my bag "Yeah I will see you later, bye" Mia says.

I walk to the bus stop thinking about all the hate Mia and I have received just for being seen with the boys what happens when were dating will it get worse. I hop off the bus and head into work.

As I leave work my phone starts to vibrate in my pocket I get it out and see a picture of Louis I quickly answer.

"_Hello" I answer "Hey babe" Louis greets "Hey how was your day" I ask him "Hmmm it was alright I missed you though, how was your day?" he says ._

"_Aw I missed you to, yeah it was okay" I answer "Do you and Mia want to come over tonight all the boys will be here?" He asks ._

"_Yeah sure that sounds like fun ill call Mi's but I don't think she's busy" I say "Okay do you want me to come and get you guys?" he asks._

"_Yeah thanks that would be good" I say while smiling "Okay ill come and get you in an hour" he says "okay sounds good see you soon" I reply "Okay bye babe" _

I hang up and get off the bus and walk to the apartment. "Mi's" I call out "In my room" she yells back "Hey" I say as I walk in her room and sit on her bed "Hey" she says a little sadly "Mi's what's wrong hun?" I ask her "Nothing it's just all the hate from the boy's fans, ill be okay" she says while smiling looking like the old Mia "Okay good cause were going to Harry's and Louis's and all the boys will be there" I say cheerfully "Really okay ill get ready" she says excitedly "okay Lou will be here in about 45 minutes" I say "Oh yeah El's?" Mia calls "Yeah?" I answer "We should go car shopping on the weekend" she says "okay sounds good" I smile.

I go to my room to get ready I pull on my blue denim skinny jeans on with a black flowy top and my black studded heels. I left my hair wavy and added a bit more makeup.

I had some time so I went back on facebook 100+ notifications again I clicked on it and read more hate some of them were really hurtful a tear leaked out of my eye I wiped it away but more kept coming out I tried to wipe them all but there were to many.

I hear a knock at my door I tried to wipe all the tears but my face had tear marks luckily I was wearing water proof mascara so I didn't look hideous I opened my door to Louis who was smiling until he saw I had been crying.

He put his arms around me "What happened baby why are you crying?" He asks I lead him over to my computer and show him all the hate I had received he looked shocked and angry

"You don't believe all of this do you?" He asks "Well i-I didn't last night when I read some bu- but now I don't know" I say while sobbing "Oh baby don't listen to them it's not true any of it there just jealous of you" he says while he hugs me

"okay it's okay I'm fine" I say wiping my eyes "Are you two ready or what?" Mia shouts from the lounge "Yup were coming" I shout back "Are you sure you want to?" Louis asks me "Yes I'm fine promise" I say and kiss him "Come on let's go I say grabbing his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Finally come on you two" Mia says dragging me and Louis out of our apartment. "What's the rush Mi's ?" I ask her "What no rush just want to get there" she replies "In other words you want to see a Harry again" I say while nudging her, Louis laughs while he unlocks his Porsche.

"This is your car?" Mia asks shocked "Yeah it's pretty awesome" He grins widely I laugh at Mia "come on Mi's" I say while getting in the Porsche "But it's a Porsche what if we crash it" Mia asks "I'm a pretty good driver so I think we'll be alright Louis says after helping us in the car.

The car ride was filled with conversation and Louis squeezing my hand reassuringly. The car stops at the boy's apartment Mia quickly jumps out of the car "Hurry up Els" Mia yells "I'm coming god calm down Mi's Harry will still be there if we walk normally" I say to her " I know that just come on lets go" Mia says as she walks ahead of Louis and I "You sure you're okay?" He asks me with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine now that I'm with you" I say as I kiss him quickly "Okay then lets hurry up before Mia comes and gets us" He laughs "Good Idea" I say as I run up to Mia "Come on Lou we have to get there before Mia dies without Harry " I call out to him laughing "Shut up I won't die without him maybe just be depressed" Mia says quietly laughing.

We get up to the boy's apartment Louis opens the door "Hey boy's" He calls to them as he lets us in "Louuuuiiisss!" They all shout "And" he moves aside so they can see Mia and I "Miiia and Elllla!" they shout again they all come and hug us.

"So how were your interviews today?" I ask them as I sit down between Louis and Zayn. "They were alright" Louis says looking down at his hands "what are you on Lou they were great" Zayn says.

"Yeah but they didn't have a lot of food" Niall adds "Yeah that's cause you ate it all" Liam says laughing "No I didn't" Niall says "Well at least Harry didn't say him and Louis were gay together this time" Zayn says laughing at Harry I laugh with him

"Aw well we definitely no Harry's not gay considering last night" I wink at Harry and Mia "Els shut up" Mia says "Okay okay sorry" I say faking surrender "Wait what happened last night" Niall asks "Let's just say Harry and Mia need to lock doors or go into their bedrooms" I say "Oh god I don't think I want to know" Liam says I laugh.

I see Louis being really quiet and it's strange "Hey you wanna come help me get drinks?" I ask him "Yeah um okay" he replies "Who wants drinks?" I ask the room a chorus of Me's are heard "Okay" I say as I head into the kitchen with Louis behind me "What's wrong Lou you're really quiet" I ask him "I-I did something" He answers "What did you do Lou?" I ask getting concerned.

"The interviewer asked if we were single I said no then I said I was dating you which is probably why you got all that hate and it's all my fault, I'm so sorry Ella" He says really fast then looks down at his hands again.

"Lou it's not your fault your fans just really love you and don't like me stealing you away from them which I'm not but they don't know that and find me as a threat, really you don't need to apologise babe" I say as I take his hands in mine "But it is if I didn't say that you wouldn't of been crying today, I hate that you were crying because of me" He says looking guilty and sad.

"It wasn't cause of you I was crying cause I want your fans to like me and not find me as a threat silly and I was just being dramatic this afternoon I'm fine really okay no more feeling guilty cause you have nothing to feel guilty for" I say before I kiss him deeply we part after a couple of minutes "Okay I'm still sor-" He says before I put my finger on his lips "No more apologising" I say then peck his lips before I grab the drinks and hand them to Mia and the boys.

"Should we watch a movie?" Zayn asks everyone "Yeah we should watch toy story" Liam says everyone but Mia and I groan "Oh come on it's a classic" he adds.

"Nah Liam sorry man but we watch it all the time" Zayn says as he pats Liam's arm "Fine then" Liam pouts childishly "Don't worry Liam I'll watch it with you sometime okay" I say to Liam "Really?" he asks as his eyes light up "Yeah of course like you said it's a classic" I reply smiling.

"Okay what about Love actually" Harry suggests "What and let Mia see you cry like a baby?" Louis says laughing "I don't always cry" Harry says as he cuddles into Mia "Really?" Louis raises an eyebrow "It's happy crying shut up Lou you cry too" Harry says.

I laugh at their play fighting.

"Yeah never said I didn't anyway point is were not watching it" Lou says poking his tongue out at harry ,Harry throws a pillow at Lou

"Alright you two stop it, oh I know what we can watch what about finding nemo? it's my favourite movie" I say getting up to find it

"Yeah I love that movie to" Niall says

"Boy's , Mi's?" I ask them "Yeah ill watch it" Mia says

"Sure babe" Louis says "Yeah it's not as good as toy story but it will do" Liam says. I laugh "Zayn?" I ask him "Yup allgood" he says "Yay" I say and put the dvd in the dvd player and go sit next to Lou he wraps his arms around me "Your so cute when you get excited" he whispers in my ear "Thanks your cute all the time" I say kissing his cheek while Zayn makes gagging noises "Zayn shhh!" I say playfully hitting him,

"Ouch you hit hard" he says rubbing his arm dramatically "Hi-five" Lou says I hi-five him and turn to watch the movie .Half way through the movie "If you were lost I'd come find you" Louis whispers in my ear "That's so cheesy but thanks babe" I whisper back giggling slightly.

"Oh thank god I thought they weren't going to find Nemo" Niall says "Seriously come on Niall what about Dory she nearly died in the jelly fish field" Liam says "Well it was sad but the movies about finding Nemo, hey I just got it get it the name is what the whole movies about" Niall says proud of himself for understanding.

"Well sort of Niall it's more about him letting go and letting Nemo do things on his own but close enough" I say patting his arm .

"Well it was a good movie and Harry and Louis didn't cry I say that's an achievement" Zayn says "Shut up Zayn" Harry and Louis say Zayn just smiles at them.

"Harry where's the bathroom babe?" Mia asks "Go straight and turn left" He says "Okay" she gets up and goes to the bathroom "So Harry are you going to ask Mia out or…" I trail off "Ummm yeah but I don't know how" he says nervously "Just ask her she will definitely say yes" I say patting his shoulder. Mia comes back "Mia come with me" Harry says grabbing her hand taking her into the kitchen they're in there for a little while. "So when do you want to go on our date beautiful?" Lou asks me "Hmmm I don't know whenever" I reply "Okay how about Saturday, that good for you?" He asks "Perfect" I say kissing him gently.

Harry and Mia come back in with big smiles on their faces holding hands . "I'm gonna go gotta be up early tomorrow, Lou be on time tomorrow" Liam says "I wasn't even late" Lou says while cuddling me "Bye Ella" Liam says to me giving me a hug "Bye Liam have fun tomorrow" I say to him "Yeah I might head to bed too" Zayn says "Same, Night guys" Niall says, they wave and close the front door after them. "Do you girls want to stay the night?" Lou asks us "Umm but we all have work tomorrow babe and we have no clothes" I say.

"Yes we do I packed us a bag" Mia says "When and why? Mi's" I ask her curiously "When I was getting ready and cause harry txted me and asked me to stay the night" she says smiling at Harry.

"Okay guess were staying then" I say smiling at Louis "Great, my rooms first on the right go in and get changed and ill be in, in a sec" Lou says to me "Okay babe" I say and kiss him quickly.

I head into Lou's room and get changed quickly and sit on his bed txting some of my friends back home. "What're you doing gorgeous" Lou asks me after jumping on the bed.

"Omg you scared me, not a lot txting what're you doing?" I ask looking into his beautiful eyes.

"I just turned everything off and jumped on the bed so ya know the usual" he winks at me "Of course" I smile at him "Ready for bed babe?" Lou asks "Yes I'm tired and I need my beauty sleep" I wink at him "Well in that case you must have overslept this morning" he says smiling cheekily at me "Hardly" I say laughing at his cheesy compliment.

"No, seriously I don't think you should sleep anymore you're too beautiful" Lou says as he gets into the bed in his boxers "Shut up Lou" I say playfully hitting his chest "Ouch Zayn's right you do punch hard" He says rubbing his chest dramatically.

"No I think it's just guy's in boy bands their just soft" I say smiling at him "Well you know I can be rough during some things" he winks at me "I'm sure you can be, but we can find that out another night" I say "What no I didn't mean it like tonight I just meant oh god" he says as he puts his face in his hands "Babe I'm kidding calm I know what you meant, come on lets go to sleep" I say kissing him deeply "okay" he says snuggling up to me. I fell asleep listening to Louis breathing and his heartbeat.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up to Louis smiling at me "Morning beautiful" he says kissing my forehead "Morning , were you watching me sleep?" I ask him "Yes you're cute when you sleep" he smiles at me "oh god what did I do, did I sleep talk?" I ask worriedly "no you didn't do anything your just cute" He says kissing my nose "Do you want to shower first or we could shower together to save water and the planet" he winks at me "Haha nice try yeah I'll have a shower first" I get up and kiss him "Towels are on the bottom shelf" he yells out to me.

I grab two white fluffy towels and jump in the shower I stand under the water for a while just thinking how much my life changed in a matter of days I've met one direction , one of them likes me and I have new friends its incredible how everything can be so different but in a good way.

When I finish thinking I quickly grab shampoo which smells like Louis's hair so I lather my hair in it and condition then wash myself with soap and get out wrap one fluffy towel around myself and use the other to dry my hair I open the door and knock on Harry's "Oh hey Ella come in" Harry says as he walks into his bathroom "thanks Harry, Hey hun you got my clothes" I ask her "Yes I do I picked them from the washing pile" she says proudly .

"Thank you did you sleep alright?" I ask "Yeah I slept great, what about you?" she asks "Yeah great sleep" I smile to myself "Okay I'm gonna get ready" I say leaving Harry's room walking in on Louis changing "Shit sorry Lou I thought you were having a shower" I say closing his door.

"It's fine babe you can come in now" he calls "Okay sorry" I say again "It's fine beautiful ill go make us something to eat "You can cook ?" I ask surprised "Haha no I can't at all I was thinking cereal love" he says smiling "oh right duh" I say "your so cute" he says and kisses me then leaves me to get changed.

I quickly dry myself off and grab the clothes Mia chose. I slipped on the dark blue dress with a black belt around the middle and slipped on the black gladiator sandals. I dried my hair a bit more and brushed it ,I made a braid at the front and let it fall. I put some light makeup on and hung the towels up on Lou's towel rail.

I walked into the kitchen to see Harry and Louis throwing cereal at each other "Really guys a cereal fight" I ask grabbing a handful "He started it" they pointed at each other then I threw cereal at both of them and laughed at their shocked expressions "Hey unfair you caught us off guard" Harry says "Harry's right" Louis says "Oh well shit happens" I say and walk over to the bowls on the counter "Lou is all the cereal on the floor now?" I ask "Uh yeah" he says sheepishly "okay well I'll just have a coffee then do you want one?" I ask as I put the jug on "I'll have tea but I'll make it" Lou offers "okay then thank you".

I say and sit down next to Harry "So Els when do you start modelling?" Harry asks me "I'm doing a campaign next week so I'm really excited" I say excitedly "You didn't tell me that , or me" Mia and Louis say "Sorry I forgot guess what guys I'm doing a campaign next week" I say smiling "Omg yay" Mia says while sarcastically smiling "That's awesome baby" Lou grins at me and gives me my coffee "thanks babe" I give him a kiss "By the way what happened in here?" Mia asks "Ask your boyfriend" I say to her Mia grins after hearing the word boyfriend come from my mouth.

I glance at Lou quickly after I said it he smiled his perfect smile "So should we get going?" Lou asks us "Yeah let's go" I say and go grab all of my things. We all walk down to Lou's Porsche and hop in "So to Mia's work first ?" he asks "Yeah it's the first stop thanks Louis" she says to him "then to yours baby?'' he asks me "Yes thank you gorgeous" I say and entwine our fingers .

The car ride to Mia's work was filled with Harry and Louis chatting with each other. The car stopped outside her work "Thanks Lou, bye babe" she says and kisses Harry "Bye Els see you at home" She says to me "Yeah bye hun" I wave "Okay next stop" Louis says I smile at him.

The car stops outside my work "Thanks babe I'll txt you later, have a good day" I kiss him deeply "Bye Harry" I wave goodbye to them "See ya baby you have a good day too" Lou says "Bye Els" harry says.

I head home after work and go straight to the shower to relax. After my hot shower I put my favourite pyjama's on and walk out to the kitchen to make something to eat I get to the table and see a note from Mia

_Hey Els,_

_I'm staying at Harry's again will see you tomorrow _

_Love you _

_Mi's x_

I smile to myself and continue on into the kitchen I decide to make pasta I get all the ingredients out and start cooking. When the pasta's ready I decide to clean up after, I sit on the couch and put the tv on and find some reality show on mtv.I finish eating and go clean the kitchen.I walk into my bedroom and pick my phone up I have a new txt message from Louis

_Louis x-_

_Hey baby, how was your day? X_

_Ella x-_

_Hey Babe , it was busy how was yours? Xx_

_Louis x –_

_It was alright, really tired now but I can't sleep :(_

_Ella x –_

_Aw why not ? xx_

_Louis x-_

_Because Harry and Mia are really loud in bed , I'm used to Hazza being loud cause he's brought girls home before, but Mia's really loud and I miss you xx_

_Ella x-_

_Haha aw poor baby I'm sure they'll stop soon. I miss you to xo but it's Saturday tomorrow so you'll see me then :) x_

_Louis x-_

_Yeah I can't wait our dates going to be amazayn ;) you'll love it x_

_Ella x-_

_Amazayn? And I'm sure I will :) x_

_Louis x –_

_The fans put our names with describing words mines Fablouis ,Zayn's amazayn,Liam's Brilliam ,Harry's is extraordiharry and Niall's is phenomniall it's really clever :) x_

_Ella x-_

_That is really cool I like brilliam and amazayn ;) x_

_Louis x –_

_What about Fablouis? :(_

_Ella x –_

_Yes I like that one to xo :)_

I txted Louis until I fell asleep.I woke up on Saturday really excited and butterflies in my tummy I got up and had a quick shower. Threw on my red denim shorts with a plain white singlet and my red and white converse, left my hair natural and put a white bow In it put eye liner and mascara on.

I heard the front door open I went out into the kitchen "Hey Mi's" I greeted her "Hey hun" She said cheerfully "So I heard you had a good night last night" I wink at her "Yeah I did he is **amazing** in bed" she said emphasizing amazing I laugh "So you ready to go car shopping ?" I ask her "Yes let's go so I was thinking getting one each" she says "Yeah sounds good" I smile at her.

We arrive at Volkswagen car dealer we look around for a bit until I fall in love with the new golf GTI "Mi's I love this one" I call her over "Oh wow that's nice I love this one over here" She points to the new Polo GTI "oh that's perfect for you" I say "Yeah I know and guess what?" "what" I answer "its in my price range" she says excitedly "okay let's buy them" I say just as excitedly.

"Hello Ladies how can I help you today?" Says the sleazy car dealer "Yes we would like to buy these two cars thanks" I say politely "Sure sweetheart come this way" he says and points towards an office I shiver at the nickname .

"Right what colours would you gorgeous ladies like?" he asks "The golf in red and the polo in blue " Mi's and I say "Excellent choices well all you have to do is sign here , here and here and there all yours" he said passing the pen to me and holding on longer than he should of when I finish signing I pass the pen to Mia

'_Baby you light up my world like nobody else , the way that you flip your hair get's me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know your beautiful' _"Its Louis will you be okay?" I ask Mia "yeah ill be fine go go" she says shooing me out

_**Hey baby I say**_

_Hey babe _

_**What's up? I ask**_

_Just telling you I'm picking you up at 6 is that okay?_

_**Yeah perfect can't wait , what should I wear? I ask**_

_Just casual baby he replies_

_**Okay great well I'm just at the car dealers so ill see you soon **_

_Okay baby can't wait to see your new car _

_**Bye babe **_

_Bye beautiful_

"Sorry so are we all done?" I ask "yes your free to go with your new cars they should be out front bye ladies" he winks at me as Mia and I leave "Did he just wink at me?" I ask her disgusted "Yes" she says laughing "Ew" I say we get out front to out new cars "See you at home Els" Mia winks I nod and wave as she speeds off towards our apartment I follow after her.

I get home and head to my room to choose what to wear on my date with Lou "Els I think you should wear your cute lace black skirt" Mia says as she sits on my bed "Yeah I was thinking that with my purple v neck singlet and my black jacket?" I ask her unsure "Yes perfect" she says. I go and change into my skirt and purple v neck and put my black converse on I curl my hair slightly and darken my makeup a little bit. I finish at 5:30 so I hang out with Mia talking about Harry mostly the door bell rings at 5:55. I answer the door "Hey beautiful ,you look amazing as always" he says as he kisses my cheek and hands me white roses "thank you for the flowers babe" I say "shall we go?" he asks "yes hold on ill just grab my bag .I go grab my bag and walk back to Louis "Have her back by 11 Mister" Mia shouts "Yes Mia promise" he winks and shuts the door.

_They won't be back bye 11 _Mia laughs to herself.

**AN: Next chapter will be up today or tomorrow :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Louis opens the car door for me "Thank you" I say and grin at him "Your welcome love" He replies. "Are you ready to have the most wonderful date ever babe?" Louis asks me "Yes I am where are we going?" I ask him "Ah you'll have to wait and see" he winks at me "Can I have a clue please I hate surprises" I pout "Awww babe don't pout you'll find out soon promise" He grins and entwines our fingers. "Fine" I say smiling at our hands.

"Close your eyes" Louis says to me "Okay" I say as I close my car comes to a stop and I hear Louis' car door shut and mine open moments later. "Okay take my hand" I hear Louis say as I take his hand.

We walk for a little while until Louis stops in front of me suddenly and I bump into him "Lou? What're you doing?" I ask him "OMG! IT'S LOUIS" I hear girls screaming I open my eyes to see Louis surrounded in screaming girls asking for photos and autographs, they push me out of the way a little too hard and I fall down I try to get up but there's to many girls so wait a little bit till they move before I try again I finally find enough space to get up.

I look over to Louis who hadn't even noticed I had moved from behind him he was too busy getting all the attention from the girls, I stand there for a while thinking I don't really know what to do, do I stay and wait for him or do I start walking home because he seems like he's forgotten about me. I decide to start walking home I look back one more time to see if Louis is trying to find me but he's to busy with a girl who he's talking rather closely with.

I get half way home and my phone starts ringing I get it out of my clutch to see it's Louis calling I push the ignore button on my Iphone and carry on walking home. I finally get home and open the door I see Mia and Harry cuddling on the couch I drop my bag on the table letting them know I'm home.

They both turn at the noise "Hey, what're you doing back it's only 8 o clock" Mia says as she checks her watch for the time "Els are you okay?" Harry asks me "Um no not really" I say as a tear rolls down my cheek "Aw babe what happened?" Mia asks as she gets up to hug me as soon as she hugs me I break down in tears.I tell Mia and Harry about the fans and me getting pushed over and how Louis didn't notice then how he was sort of talking really closely with a girl and looked like he was flirting with her. "Els I'm sure he wasn't flirting with her Lou really likes you and as for the fans they do get a bit overwhelming but were so used to them we forget you guys aren't has he tried to call you?" Harry asks.

"Yeah he has but I ignored it and I know you guys have a lot of fans but I'm sure you wouldn't completely forget Mia was there and would know if she got pushed over. It doesn't matter anyway I should just go to bed and forget about it , Night" I say kissing their cheeks. "Night Els" Mia says "Els I think you should talk to Lou but maybe in the morning" Harry says "I'll think about it" I say giving him a small smile.

I get into bed thinking about what happened. _Maybe he didn't mean to ignore me. Maybe I'm being over dramatic about the whole thing_ I think to myself "Argghh" I scream into my pillow after tossing and turning I sit up and turn my lamp on I pick my phone up _"Els, I think you should talk to Lou"_ I hear Harry say in my head "Okay, I can do this" I say to myself *_Creak*_ I hear my door being opened I look up to see Louis standing there "Mia let me in, can we talk?" He asks "Yeah um come sit down" I say pointing to my bed he comes at sits beside me we sit there in silence for a bit "I'm sorry" I say quietly "For what?" Louis says as he looks up at me.

"For being dramatic and walking away I just…I just I saw you talking to that fan really closely and you sort of looked like you didn't really care where I was and I don't know my insecurity took over and I just left" I say looking down.

"You don't need to apologise Ella but you need to realise that they're our fans I can't just ignore them they're the reason were where we are today. I understand you're not used to them and I get that and I should've noticed you got pushed but I guess… I'm just used to them and not really used to being around people that aren't. I wasn't flirting with that girl I promise she was flirting with me but I told her I was with you and then I looked around for you but you were gone, I'm so sorry I made you cry and feel that way I never intended to do that" He says as he takes my hand in his.

"I get it I do and I never ever want you to ignore your fans. But your right I'm not used to them and I don't think I ever will be" I say as I take my hand out of his.

"So what're you saying Els?" He asks looking at me sadly

"I-I-I don't think I can ever get used to it and you need someone who can get used to it I just don't think I can, I'm sorry Lou" I say as tears roll down my face

"Els please I think I'm falling for you please don't do this we were fine before this please" He says with tears in his eyes he leans in and kisses me gently. We pull away and he leans his forehead on mine "Please" he whispers.

"But what if I can't get used to it Lou and we stay together and then we fall for each other and I ended it, it would hurt more then than now" I reply

"I can help with the fans, I promise I'll never leave you and make sure your always with me and some are overwhelming but some of them are lovely and they will love you once they see how happy you make me" He says as he wipes my tears

"I…I don't know I really don't want to hurt you Lou" I say looking away from him

"then don't end it now" He says as he lifts my chin to look at him

"Okay" I whisper

"Thank you babe" He whispers before he kisses me gently I pull away and giggle when he pouts "Wait" I say as I walk outside my room I see Mia and Harry trying to act like they hadn't been listening "Ahem" I say "Oh hey Els how's it going?" Mia asks trying to act casual "Alright, So we'll see you guys tomorrow" I say "Umm yeah night hun ,Harry come on" She says pulling him along "Night you two" He grins "Night" I laugh.

I turn around to see Louis behind me "Come on Lou" I say pulling him into my room. He starts kissing me gently his tongue lingers lightly on my bottom lip asking for permission, I open my mouth so our tongues meet and mesh together. His hand starts moving further and further up my thigh till its at the hem of my boy shorts he tugs on them a little. I lift myself up so he can pull them off "You sure baby?" he asks breathlessly "Yes" I answer just as breathless. My hands fall to the bottom of his striped shirt and tug on it we part from kissing to lift his shirt off, he lifts my shirt off of me and quickly takes his jeans off so were both in our underwear. We start kissing again as he lies me down and makes love to me for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I wake up in the morning and look over at Louis who was sleeping quietly next to me I suddenly remember what he said to me last night.

_I was lying on Louis' chest after we had finished "Ella, I was going to ask you this on our date but considering that didn't happen I want to ask you now" Louis says nervously "Your're not asking me to marry you right Lou cause were a bit young hun" I say trying to make him not feel as nervous "No but um…"he says biting his lip "Lou just ask me" I say sitting up and facing him "Okay will you be my girlfriend?" He asks me "Oh I thought I already was" I say winking at him "Well you were but I'm making it official" he says grinning "Then yes baby I'll be your girlfriend" I say smiling widely "Fabulouis" He says while attacking me with kisses…._

I grin at the memory. I quietly get up trying not to disturb Louis and throw on Louis striped top, I open my door to see Harry and Mia heavily making out "Um Mi's you rooms right there you seriously couldn't do it in your room?" I ask pointing to her room.

"Shut up Els and anyway you can't talk we heard you two all last night" she says before poking her tongue out at me I laugh "I would say sorry but I enjoyed it too much" I say winking at them and walk out to the kitchen and put the jug on and reach up to get a cup when I feel Louis wrap his arms around me "Hey baby" he whispers "Hi" I whisper back as I turn in his arms "do you want one" I ask "Sure babe" he says before kissing me passionately "mmmmm Louuu" I say as I push him back "Sorry babe you just taste great" he grins at me I giggle "Thanks you taste pretty good yourself. Tea or coffee?" I ask him.

"Tea please gorgeous" he replies "Can you go ask the love birds if they would like one please baby" I ask him "Sure babe" he says as he walks towards Mia's room next thing I hear "OH GOD MY EYES" Louis yells I quickly run to see what's going on "Guys put some clothes on" I yell while covering my eyes "Well sorry if we were having a private moment" Mia yells "Hey I knocked" Louis says "Okay it's okay were clothed and it's not like Lou hasn't seen me naked before" Harry laughs "Yeah but he hadn't seen me" Mia says before hitting harry "Ow!" harry says rubbing his head. "Okay do you want anything?" I ask grabbing Louis' hand "No were fine" Harry says "Okay well we will leave you to it" I say pulling Lou back into the kitchen as soon as we reach the kitchen I burst out laughing "I-I- can't believe you walked in o-o-on them having sex" I say in between laughter.

"Shut up I swear I did knock" He says chuckling lightly and pulling me in for a hug "I know" I say once I've stopped laughing "Let's go out and get coffee" I suggest "Yeah good idea babe" Louis says "I'll just have a quick shower or… we could shower together" I say suggestively.

"Yes lets" Louis says while picking me up and putting me over his shoulder "Louuuiiis!" I say while giggling "Yeah you might wanna wait till I'm actually doing something to you before you scream my name babe" he says as he carries me to my bathroom "Shut up Lou" I say and slap his ass he laughs.

We finish our shower and get changed I throw on my dark grey skinnies and put a plain black top on with my black uggs and a grey scarf. Leave my hair to naturally dry and just put on basic makeup.

"You look gorgeous babe" Louis says while kissing my nose "Aw thanks Lou" I say smiling "Can we stop at my apartment first I wanna get out of these clothes" Louis asks as he takes my hand "Of course I was gonna suggest we do that" I reply smiling at him "Cool come on let's leave those two" he says.

We get into his Porsche and drive to his and Harry's apartment. The car stops outside the apartment we both get out "Lou!" we hear Niall and Liam yelling "Hey boys" Lou greets them "Hey Ella" They both hug me "Hi what're you two doing" I ask them "Well I'm going to see Danielle and Niall was trying to find Lou to see what he's up to" Liam says "But it's cool if you guys just want to be alone" Niall says with his cute little smile.

"No we were just gonna get coffee I just came home to get changed" Louis smiles his perfect smile "You can come Nialler" I say smiling at him as Louis squeezes my hand "Cool thanks Els and I like that nickname" Niall smiles at me "Yeah me too" I say "oh Liam we definitely have to watch toy story soon okay?" I say to Liam "Oh I thought you wouldn't want to, the boys tease me about being obsessed with it" Liam says sadly "Of course I want to Lee and don't listen to them toy story's the best" I say hugging him "I better go txt me when you want to watch it okay, Bye Guys" Liam says as he walks off. "Where did Lou go" I ask Niall "To get changed"Niall replies "oh okay so where's Zayn today?" I ask Niall "Um I'm not sure actually I think he said something about going out with some of his friends from Bradford" Niall says "Oh cool, you guys must miss hanging with your friends from back home" I say "Yeah I do a little but I always talk to them over the phone and my parents always come visit whenever they can so it's not too bad" Niall says smiling.

"That's really nice what about the other boys do their parents visit often?" I ask Niall "Yeah Harry's mum Anne comes all the time she really misses Harry heaps, Lou's mum Jay comes often as well as Zayn's mum Trisha she comes every 2 months but between you and me there all mummy's boys especially Tommo and Hazza".

Niall says while laughing "I can totally see them as mummy's boys" I laugh with him "Niall what're you talking about you're a mummy's boy aswell" Louis says hugging me from behind "He's aloud to be he doesn't see his mummy that often" I say defending Niall "Yeah see I'm aloud" Niall laughs and Louis pouts "Aw don't worry I'm a total mummy's girl" I say to them.

"Really?" Louis says shocked "Yeah I am, anyway come on I need a coffee" I say grabbing Louis and Niall's hand "Why didn't you guys have coffee at your place Els?" Niall asks "Because Lou walked in on Harry and Mia" I say as Niall bursts out laughing "Oh god Boobear did you forget to knock again" Niall says as Louis scowls at him "Aw Boobear is such a cute nickname" I say Louis smiles at me "Yeah my mum used to call me it when I was really little" Louis says while getting in the car "Hey you didn't scowl at Els when she called you Boobear" Niall says.

"That's because when she says it, it sounds cute" Lou says as Niall looks at him like he's insane "Well I am cute" I say winking at Lou as he starts the engine "Yes you are baby" Lou says as he kisses my nose "Okay you guys are really depressing" Niall says "Aw Nialler sorry, weren't you seeing someone?" I ask him "Nah I've been single since one direction started, Only Louis and Liam were taken when we started 1D" Niall says.

"Oh well I'm sure you'll find someone because how many girls would kill to date you?" I say "Yeah I know, I'm not the favourite though Harry and Louis are" Niall says sadly "Aw come on mate I'm not the favourite Harry is but they just like me because I act insane" Louis laughs "I find that hard to believe your very attractive babe" I say to Lou.

"Yeah not really" Louis says "My god now you two are the depressing ones, Lou your sexy okay and your fans should love you for you and not your looks and Nialler you will find someone who will love you okay?" I say "Thanks Els" they both say "Hey, we should go to milkshake city instead" Niall suggests "Els?" Lou asks "Sure I've never been there before" I reply "Don't worry it's almost as good as Nandos" Niall says "Okay let's go" I say.

We pull up in front of Milkshake City and hop out of the car when a lot of girls come running and screaming up to the boys Louis grabs my hand kisses my cheek. "OMG! It's Louis and Niall, Louis can you sign my phone" one girl screams "Niall can I have a picture" Another girl screams "Can you like move" a girl asks me "seriously?" I ask her I could see Niall laughing at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Uh yeah were trying to get things signed and your sort of in our way" she says rudely "right well you could just go around me oh and maybe you should be a little bit more polite believe me the boys like when you say please and thank you" I say "Lou babe I'm going inside" I say before I kiss him on the lips and walk inside with Niall laughing beside me cause he had finished signing for the girls.

I look back outside and see the rude girl standing there with her mouth open "Nicely done Els" Niall says giving me a hi-five "God she was so rude how do you put up with the rude ones?" I ask him "Just sign what they want and actually talk to the polite ones" he says as Louis walks in "So being mean to fans are we" Louis grins at me "What! I was not being mean she was being rude if she had said excuse me I would of moved but she didn't" I huff "Babe I was kidding it was pretty hot actually" He winks at me "And Funny" Niall adds.

"Anyway I want a milkshake" Niall says and gets up to look at the board. "And you said you couldn't handle the fans" Louis whispers in my ear before he grabs my hand and pulls me towards where Niall is. We order our milkshakes and find a table to sit at. Niall and I were talking about Ireland and Louis was on twitter and sugarscape "Babe your famous" Louis says to me "What're you talking about Boobear" I ask Louis he smiles at the nickname "Well when you kissed me outside the fans took photos and now sugarscape have them" He laughs.

"Oh god does that mean they're hating me on twitter and facebook again?" I ask him worriedly "Well not on twitter cause I tweeted that your my girlfriend and asked them to follow you and facebook I'm not sure" He says "Aw your such a sweetheart" I say and kiss him "Oh come on guys your making me sick" Niall says while sipping his milkshake "Sorry Nialler" I say "Yeah sorry mate" Lou says "I forgive you only cause you guys are cute together" He smiles. "So what should we do today" I ask Lou and Niall "I don't know I'm quite tired someone kept me up all night" Lou winks at me "Funny I had someone keeping me up all night aswell, hmm weird" I grin at him "So movies then back at Lou's?" Niall asks changing the subject "mmm yup sounds like a plan Nialler" I say "Yeah sounds good" Lou says.

We all walk back to Lou's car and head back to Lou and Harry's apartment. We all head inside "I bags the chair!" Niall calls out "Okay, we'll take the couch" I say "popcorn , sweets and coke" Lou says as he places all the food done and sits down on the couch "Yess!" Niall shouts "I know I think Haz went shopping cause we had nothing before" Lou laughs "Aw isn't he a good little wifey" I say "He is isn't he" Lou says "Right what fil-"Niall says before the someone knocks on the front door *_Knock, Knock_* "Coming" Lou yells "Louis!" A women yells "Mum!, what're you doing here?"

TBC….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Mum!?, what are you doing here" Louis asks the woman at the door.

"Surprising my son, I missed you Lou so I thought I'd come visit" The woman replies opening her arms for a hug.

"Oh well uh come in then" Lou says after he hugs her "There's actually someone I'd like you to meet mum" Lou says I stare at Niall wide eyed.

I quickly stand up and brush the imaginary dust off of myself "You'll be fine Els" Niall says as he squeezes my hand in reassurance "Okay" I say and bite my lip nervously.

"Mum this is Ella, Ella my mum Jay" Lou says introducing us "Hi, it's lovely to meet you" I say politely giving her my hand to shake "Hello, aren't you just the most gorgeous thing" Jay answers shaking my hand.

"Thank you" I say nervously "So your dating my son then?" She asks me "Yes she is" Lou replies for me entwining out fingers and grinning at me "well your very beautiful, Oh Niall I didn't see you there love come here" Jay says motioning for Niall to give her a hug .

"You okay baby?" Lou whispers "Yeah, I'm fine just nervous" I whisper back squeezing his hand "Don't be she likes you" He whispers again and smiles reassuringly.

"So where are the other boys, I haven't seen them in ages I was hoping we could all go out for dinner" Jay says to us "Um Harry's at my place with Mia and Liam's with Danielle and Zayn's with his friends from Bradford" I reply feeling a bit less nervous with Louis next to me.

"Oh well it's only 12.30 so I'm sure they'll all be back by dinner time right?" She asks looking at her watch "Yeah, they should be I might go home and tell Harry and Lou you can txt the other two right?" I ask Louis.

"Uh sure but what about the movie babe?" He says pointing to the tv "Well your mums here and you two should spend the day together" I say to him "okay then, I'll see you tonight then" he says "No tomorrow you guys have dinner tonight" I reply "Don't be silly your invited to love" Jay says to me "Oh but you want to see the boys and I don't want to be in the way" I say "No your coming and tell Harry to bring Mia okay love?" She asks me "O-ok, I'll see you tonight Lou Niall can you drop me home?" I ask "Yeah I'm coming" he answers with his mouth full of chips "Bye baby" lou says and kisses my cheek "Bye Jay lovely to meet you" I say waving "Bye Ella I'll see you tonight" She smiles at me.

"Thanks Nialler see you tonight" I say and kiss his cheek "See ya Els" he says and drives away.

I cautiously open the front door not wanting to see what Lou saw this morning. "Hello, Mi's Harry?" I call out '_hmmm must have gone out'_ I thought to myself. I walk past Mia's room the door was shut I decide to knock on it.

"Hey Els" Harry answers looking sleepy "Hi sorry I didn't mean to wake you guys, just um Jay's in town and she wants to go to dinner with us all tonight" I say "You met Jay?" Harry asks surprised "Um yeah" I answer hesitantly "Oh um yeah dinner sounds good" he says standing awkwardly "Is something wrong Harry?" I ask him "What!? No" he says looking uncomfortable "Right sure well I'll leave you two to it then" I say and walk into my room

_I wonder what's wrong with harry? _i ask myself


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: I reread this story and got a few more ideas for this story, which means lots more updates Yay! Well here's chapter 11 Enjoy! :D -Sorrrry i messed up some of the chapters and added one that didn't make sense so don't worry i fixed it, but you should read chapter 10 again. Sorry! -**_

I sit on my bed opening my laptop to twitter, seeing all the new followers I had gained since Lou had tweeted about me. I grin to myself thinking about Louis and how sweet he is, but I can't help thinking about how shocked and sad Harry looked when I had told him I had met Jay.

A knock on my bedroom door brought me back to reality.

"Come in" I say moving my laptop off of my lap.

"Hey, Els" Harry says quietly shutting my door.

"Hey, Harry"

"Can we talk?" he asks nervously playing with his fingers.

"Sure, is everything okay with Mia?"

"Er yeah she's in the shower. I just wanted to erm say um" he stutters.

"Haz? Are you okay?" I ask worriedly, patting the space next to me.

"I don't know what I'm doing" he blurts out.

"About what Haz?" I say concerned.

"About Mia. I'm so confused and I'm not sure if I like her as a 'girlfriend' or just a friend. I mean I thought I did, but now I'm not sure and I'm sorry you probably hate me now" Harry says getting up to leave.

"Wait, It's okay if you're confused Hazza and I definitely don't hate you" I say patting the space next to me.

He sits back down with his hands in his curls tugging on them. "I'm such a fuck up"

"Harry, you're not a fuck up" I say pulling his hands out of his curls.

"I am, I shouldn't of asked Mia to date me. Too late, now she's in love with me" he sighs

"Did she say she loved you?" I ask disbelievingly.

"Yes, after we had sex for the first time. I pretended I was asleep so I didn't have to see the hurt in her eyes when I said I wasn't in love with her. God I'm an awful person."

"Harry stop it's not your fault, but you should've stopped seeing her after you had sex the first time especially since she said she loved you"

"I know, but I couldn't dump her after that. I hate when girls cry" he whines.

I laugh lightly at his whining "Fair enough, but you have to end it now if you don't feel anything but friendship for her then you have to tell her, you can't lead her on and you're not an awful person I think you're really sweet and caring for trying not to hurt her feelings and for carrying on dating her even if it's not what you wanted" I say rubbing his knee.

"I know and I will. Thank you for saying I'm not, but I am because I didn't do it just for her I did it for me as well." He says looking at me.

"For you, How?" I furrow my brow.

He laughs "Because, then I still got to see you"

"Harry" I breathe.

"No, no don't say anything don't worry I'm not going to ruin you and Louis." He says sadly.

I wrap my arms around his neck tightly, my head falling into the crook of his neck whispering I'm sorry into his neck. His arms wrap around my waist.

We pull apart after a couple of minutes. "Don't apologize babe" he says before standing and kissing my forehead lightly and leaving my room.

"Fuck!" I say to myself.

-  
>I look at myself in my mirror, I have my black one shoulder tight dress with my black studded heels on and natural makeup with slightly curly hair.<p>

I sigh to myself and open my door after grabbing my clutch I head for the lounge.

I hear muffled talking, the talking getting louder as I reach the lounge. I see Harry and Mia talking, Mia smiling and laughing.

_He must be waiting till after dinner to tell her _ I think to myself, I smile at them both.

"Hey, you guys look nice" I say taking in what Harry was wearing. He was wearing his black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt which clung to his toned abs and his trademark blazer which was black and his white converse.

Mia coughs interrupting my obvious staring. I smile nervously "So should we um go?"

"Yeah, you take your car Els and I'll go with Harry" Mia says.

"Uh yup sounds good" I say sneaking a glance at Harry, who's staring back at me, he smiles a small smile, but big enough to show his dimples.

I reach over to get my car keys as Harry comes up behind me grabbing his own keys "You look absolutely beautiful" He whispers into my ear.

He turns back to Mia "Lets go then" He grins at her. I feel a pang of jealousy.

_Stop Ella you're with Louis, not Harry._ I scold myself before walking out after them.

I arrive at the restaurant Louis txted to me and get out of my car, I head toward the front door of the restaurant.

I walk in and see Louis waving me over grinning widely, I muster a smile and head over to him and Jay and say my hello's.

"Am I the only one here yet?" I ask "Na, Niall's getting a beer at the bar" Lou says pointing towards the bar.

Louis leans into kiss me, but I turn my head so he ends up kissing my cheek.

"You okay?" He asks "Yeah, your mum's here Louis" I laugh.

"So? She doesn't care" he says leaning in again.

"Louis, no" I say.

"Ella!" Niall says coming up beside us "Hey, Nialler" I grin at him and give him a hug.

I quickly sit down next to Niall and scan the menu, I can feel Louis' eyes on me.

"Hello Jay" I hear Harry say in his deep British accent.

"Hello, Harry look at this beautiful girl" Jay says referring to Mia.

"You must be Mia?" Jay asks.

"Hello, yes I am it's lovely to meet you"

"Aw, you're to sweet come on everyone sit, she ushers everyone around the table.

Harry sits next me. He smiles apologetically. "I can swap with Lou if you want?" he whispers.

"No, its fine" I smile.

"What're you two whispering about?" Mia asks from across the table.

"Nothing" we both say simultaneously making us look guilty.

Luckily Liam and Zayn choose that time to walk in taking everyone's attention off of me and Harry.

We all start chatting once the boys sit down. I kept sneaking glances at Harry who was doing the same to me. I feel my heart race and butterflies in my stomach every time I catch him looking at me. They're more intense than the butterflies I get with Louis.

The waiter comes around taking everyone's orders. Harry accidently brushes his hand against mine while I was ordering making me jump from the bolt of electricity that scorches through my body.

Everyone stares at me, I blush deeply and carry on ordering.

"Sorry, I didn't do that on purpose" he whispers. "It's not your fault, it's my bodys it seems to be very attracted to you" I whisper back taking a sip of my water.

I can see his smirk from the corner of my eye. I start a conversation with Liam about Disney movies. I feel Louis' and Harry's eyes on me, I look at Louis and smile. He just turns away from me and carries on talking to Niall.

I feel Harry's hand on my thigh rubbing it in a soothing way, I look at him and smile slightly. Dinner goes smoothly apart from a few glares from Mia.

We all head towards our cars and say our goodbyes.

"Ella, can you come to mine?" Louis asks.

"Yeah, sure" I smile.

He smiles and kisses me softly making me sigh into the kiss. I feel Harry's eyes on me and I can't help, but wish that it was Harry that I was kissing.

We pull apart "I'll see you at mine" he grins "Yeah" I say my smile faltering slightly as soon as he walks away.

I turn around and walk to my car, sighing I shut my door and start the ignition turning out of the car park towards Louis and Harry's flat.

_**AN: Bit of a twist in the story.. Feedback pleaaase! :D**_


End file.
